It is known to provide vehicle pedal assemblies which move to keep pedals from being forced into the passenger area when there is a front end collision. One type of system uses a crossbar to release the pivot pin supporting the pedal arm. This permits the pedal arm to be easily rotated about an intermediate point on the pedal arm such as the arm attachment for a brake rod or clutch master cylinder. However, prior assemblies do not permit activation of the pedal system after releasing and may result in parts being ejected into the passenger compartment.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a pedal assembly allowing for activation of the pedal system after releasing.